Chasing Dreams
by RusherWolf
Summary: Steele left Nome after Balto returned with serum for a new life. But this is not about Steele's change, because he didn't. This is about his daughter, who dreams of being the first ever female lead dog. But daddy dosen't approve, will Sherise follow her dream and maybe find love along the way or will daddy ruin everything she dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

_The sound of paws and snow crunching reached her ears. But she pushed harder, not even straining to do so. She ran faster then a speeding bullet. The sound of paws still followed her._

-X-

He stud in the shadows of the town watching them praise and worship that half-breed. He snarled as she nuzzled him. Getting that wolf stank over her gorgeous red fur. It was now over, he had nothing here in Nome. Balto had won the town and the most beautiful girl's heart. With one last look at the now happy couple, he turned and fled. For three days he traveled till he came across a sunny small town. Dogs of different, colors, shapes and sizes were walking about. As he looked his stomach started to rumble. With sigh he walked in. Many eyes were on him as he continued his trek for food a loud scream ran through the air. He looked and saw many dogs with wide eyes.

"Its Steele! Run!"

Just like that the dogs scrambled to get away. He growled at their retreating forms. He turned to come nose to nose with a white husky. She had medium brown eyes, a white tuff that curls between her eyes and ears is wearing a brown collar with a sliver hoop.

"Aren't you going to run?"

The husky smirked, "Should I?"

"You tell me"

She chuckled, "What's your name?"

He raised his eye brow, "You don't know who I am?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking. Now what's your name?"

"Steele"

"Fine name for a fine dog"

"That's my line!"

She smirked as her brown eyes glistened, "Oh really. But you don't know my name"

"What is it?"

"Fine way of asking for a lady's name. But I'll tell you any way. My name is Jewelz"

Steele smiled, "A pretty name for a pretty lady"

Jewelz giggled, "Got anywhere to go, Steele?"

The large black and white husky shook his head.

"Well, follow me. My masters will love to have another dog"

Steele walked with the white husky by her side. As they past dogs they gave the duo a nasty, disgusted looks. But Jewelz ignored them and continued home.

"So...where is actually am I?"

"Fairbanks, the sunniest and warmest place in Alaska"

Steele nodded and continued to follow the pretty husky through the concreak streets. They soon came to a large house with a fence surrounded it. Jewelz used her black nose to push opened the gate. They walked through the side to the backyard where a doggy-door in the back door.

"Stay here" Jewelz whispered before walking off

Steele sat where he was for a few minutes before barking reached his ears. Not long after Jewelz came back with a tall light skinned man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Jewelz, you brought a friend home" he went to pet Steele's head

Steele licked the man's hand before looking at Jewelz who was smiling at him.

"Handsome and strong. You can do us some good. He can stay, got to tell Carlos"

With that he left the two dogs alone.

"Welcome home. Follow me and I'll show you around"

Steele said nothing and followed his new house mate. They went through all the rooms but one.

"What's this?"

Jewelz smiled, "That's for another day. Come on, let's rest. I'll show you the dog house"

Steele looked at the door that stud in his way. He noticed it has a doggy-door. He smiled, I'll fine out what's on the other side.

"Steele!"

With a chuckled he headed down stairs towards the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Noblewriter for your review. I'm glad you like it, I had this idea for awhile. So without a further ado, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Jewelz and Steele walked to the backyard where a large dog house sat in the far corner of the yard. As for the yard it was at the size of two football fields and a half.

"Wow. You live in this yard?"

Jewelz chuckled lightly, "Mostly yes, but the yard is used for other things"

Steele raised an eye brow and the white husky rolled her eyes.

"I guess I could tell you, after all you're going to fine out sooner or later" with a sigh she looked down the field. "I'm a dog sport champion. From Flyball to Agility"

Steele looked at the white husky before laughing. Jewelz growled before storming off into the house.

"Wait..." Steele cried between laughs before running after her

Steele followed Jewelz to the door they were at earlier today. With a huff, Jewelz entered but not before smacking the male dog with her lushly bushy tail. Steele smirked before entering after her. What he saw made his jaw drop. On the other side of the door, was trophies. Big, small, tall! Medals all around. Agility, Canine Freestyle, Dog Shows mostly posted by American Kennel Club or the United Kennel Club. Disc Dog Competitions, Dock Jumping and Flyball titles were in craved in the trophies and medals.

"You weren't kidding"

Jewelz rolled her eyes, "What about you?"

"Well, I was a champion lead sled dog. The best of the best..."

~O~

Weeks went by and Steele and Jewelz grew closer. He confessed to his old evil tricks and what surprised the ex-bully was when the beautiful young, acttive husky thrusted her head under his. Steele closed his eyes and returned the affection. Night after night the two took nightly strolls. One night the stopped at a park and sat on a hill as the stars shone brightly around a full moon.

"This is beautiful"

Steele looked down at the white beauty next to him. Her white fur looked more raiden under the moon light.

"Not as beautiful as you"

Jewelz looked up with a blush red as a baboon's bottom. Steele just smirked before leaning in, Jewelz squealed on the inside as her muzzle connected with his.

~O~

"Balto wake up!"

A brown-gray wolfdog yawned before opened his red-brown eyes.

"Jenna. What is it? This is normally not like you"

A red and white husky smiled, "I got amazing news"

Balto sat up and looked at his mate-wife.

"My girl's parents had deiced to let you stay at the house"

Balto smiled, "That's great, Jen!"

"Come on, the town dogs want to celebrate"

Balto chuckled before standing and stretching his limbs. After he gave Jenna a long passionate kiss before the two walked off the old ship wreck and towards the town's boiler room.

~O~

Jewelz sat in the doghouse brawling her brown eyes out. Steele sat close by, want to give his mate time to grieve. As he grieved himself, he had just lost his first litter of puppies. He and Jewelz tried real hard and this was their reward. Now they can't try again for another year.

"Jewelz"

The white husky sniffed before looking at her mate with puffy eyes.

"We'll get through this. Together"

Jewelz sobbed before thrusting her head under Steele's. Steele sighed before nuzzling back.

"Its going to be ok. You'll see"

Jewelz cried harder, dampening her mate's slick black fur. This was something she never dreamed of happening and prayed it doesn't happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you Balto1, Valkarie Wolf and Whoa it's fandoms for the reviews. I'm not going to go into details but I'm going say I really appreciate your reviews. So here without further ado. Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

A black smokey shadow flew above as the sound of cawing rang through the air. Balto stopped in his tracks with groan.

"What now?"

"Only the journey home my son and a new adventure"

The brown-gray wolfdog slowly turned to gaped at what he saw. A beautiful white wolf was sitting behind him.

"Aniu...you're my..."

The wolf nodded before howling as a mist came and she was gone. Balto was in a trans as he stared at the empty spot the wolf was before.

"Goodbye to you too...mother"

With a deep breath he turned and continued his terk home. Comepetly forgetting the other thing his mother say. Balto was heading for the river when a sound of whimpering reached his ears. With a raised eye brow but soon thought he was hearing things so he turned and continued his way to Nome. But before Balto could lift his large paw her heard it again. Balto turned and walked over to some bushes before pushing the greenery apart with his nose. A gasped escape his mouth at what he found. There was black pup shivering. By the smell of it, he was wolf. Full blood wolf, the pup had a white line going down its head to under his extra bushy black tail. White stocking marks, extra fur around his chest and back of his neck. The pup's eyes were close so he couldn't tell what color they were.

"I got to get you out of the cold"

With that Balto grabbed the small pup and ran full speed to Nome.

~O~

Jenna was outside of the house waiting for her girl to come home from school.

"Hi girl!"

Jenna stud and started barking as she ran to her human. Rosy laughed as she got tackled, she petted her pretty red and white husky. Jenna was about to nuzzled Rosy's face when a brown-gray blur ran over.

"Balto..."

Balto placed the pup down as he caught his breath. Rosy petted Balto before picking up the pup and running in the house.

"What happened?"

Balto took a deep breath and looked at his mate. "I was on my home from sending Aleu off..."

"What do you mean?"

"She found that her true home was to lead a pack of wolves"

Jenna was speechless as tears fell from her hazel eyes. Balto nuzzled her, like he did a year ago when they gave their pups for adoption. But their moments was cut short at a loud shout coming from the house. The two lovers shared a look before running through the doggy-door where Rosy stud with the pup wrapped in a blanket. Her father was not far pacing and her mother was near her cooing at the little pup in her daughter's arms.

"He can no stay here!"

The mother looked from the pup to her husband, "Royland! Be resenable! Balto is part wolf and he never hurt a fly"

"Jennifer, this is a full blood wolf! Not a halfbred! We don't know what it will do!"

"Dad! Its a he and I'll train him! I'm sure Balto and Jen will help. With Balto helping he'll be good as any dog"

Royland looked at his wife who gave him a look. With a defeated sigh, he looked at his daughter.

"Fine...but he must have a name so I know what to call him"

Rosy smiled big as she ran hugged her dad, "Thank, thank you, thank you! And I got the prefect name for him"

"What's that dear?" Jennifer asked her daughter now by her husband's side

"James. After daddy's dog"

Royland smiled warmly, "Well...I'm sure James is hungry. Why don't we go get some milk and meat"

Rosy nodded and placed the wrapped up pup in Jenna's old bed and walked out of the house. Balto walked over to the bed and seen the pup was fast asleep.

"I'm glad he gets to stay"

Balto nodded, "Me too"

~O~

"Steele!"

Steele was resting under a shady tree when his white mate came running over.

"Jewelz, how did the vet go?"

Jewelz smiled wide as she nuzzled the large dog. "Steele, I got amazing news"

Steele licked her head and said "It must be with you smiling like that"

Jewelz giggled before licking Steele's cheek. "I'm pregant"

Steele was speechless for a moment before he staring barking and running around the field. Jewelz laughed before following her mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoa it's fandoms, Noblewriter, The dark shadow and guest. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Now the last chapter has been done over. Just a few tweaks, instead of naming the pup Balto found Logan, his name is now changed to James. Now without further ado, here's your long awaited chapter 4. Enjoy!**

His reddish brown eyes watched as a team of sled dogs ran into town. Those wild orbs shined with excitement and adoration. Its a quarter past four, but this is not the Nome's mail team but a race team in training.

"Enjoying the scene?"

The black and white pup looked to see a dark red and white husky and a dark gray and pale gray husky.

"Kodi! Dusty!" The pup barked as he wagged his tail

Dusty smiled down at the pup as Kodi chuckled.

"One day that will be me!"

"You remind me of me..."

The pup chuckled before his ears twitched. He turned his head to see Jenna.

"James, come on. Its dinner time"

The pup barked before running over to the light red and white husky.

-X-

For the first time in a long time, thunder roared. As rain poured down like it was punishing the lives on earth. Steele paced outside a room in the house. A lot of things running through his head. _Why was it raining like this? Was the heavens trying to show him a sign, that something's not right? _He shook his head, shaking the thoughts away.

Soon a pair of hands patted the former glory dog's head.

"You may go in"

With that he and the other human left. Steele inhale and exhale before entering the room. Where Jewel laid in a mega doggy bed with two pups nursing. Jewel looked up and smiled.

"Aren't they beautiful"

Steele didn't respond he was too into looking at one of his pups...at least he thinks its his.

"What's with the color?"

Jewelz looked from her mate to the pup in question. It was a female, pale light brown with white stocking marks, pale light brown blaze down her face, white underside all the way to her pale light brown bushy tail, which is also tipped white. A pale light brown tuff that curls between her eyes with pale light brown fur that falls behind her head like slightly curly hair.

"My dad was pale light brown"

Steele sighed in relief before chuckling slightly. "What's her name?"

"Sherise..._grace, beauty and kindness_"

Steele nodded nodded a short nod before taking intense in the other pup. Which is male and is a dark gray version of his sire.

"That's the Iron...he's the oldest"

Steele beamed with pride while looking at his son. Not paying no more attention to the pale light brown runt.

-X-

"Come on, Iron! We're going to miss the team!"

Iron rolled his icy blue eyes at his sister. "Shouldn't be home learning girly things"

Sherise sighed, "No!" Before running down the road that leads out of town

The pale light brown pup hid behind a snow bank as a team of huskies ran by. Her medium brown eyes shined with excitement as the lead dog, which looked like a wolf winked at her. As she continued to look, she seen the team stop. The musher pulled the anchor and went to set up camp. Sherise smiled before running over to the lead dog. She looked in awe as she got closer. He was covered in graysih-brown fur with wolfish reddish brown eyes. He shook his fur of snow before sitting.

"Um...excsue me"

The lead dog looked and smiled, "Why, hello little one, what's your name?"

"Sherise! May I say its honor!"

He chuckled but stopped as his darker ears twitched. Soon a large black and white dog appeared.

"Steele!"

"Sherise, get away from that beast!"

"But dad!"

The lead dog shook his head, "Dad?"

Steele snarled, "Yes! This is my daughter...Bingo!"

"Its Balto! And after all this time, you're still a jerk!"

"But dad...he's nice!"

"No wolf or half breed is nice!" Steele snarled in Sherise's face

Making the pup take a few steps back.

Balto shook his head, "Disgraceful, Steele!"

"She's my pup and I shall do what I want! Fleabag!"

With a snarl Steele picked up his daughter roughly before heading back to town. Sherise looked back at Balto with sorrow filled eyes.

"Bye..."

If it was anybody else, they wouldn't have heard it. But Balto with his extra hearing heard it and felt his heart break. He lowered his head to the side as a deep sigh escaped his muzzle.


End file.
